Hyolyn
thumb|left|600px Perfil *'Nombre:' 효린 / Hyorin *'Nombre real:' 김효정 / Kim Hyo Jung. *'Apodos': Korean Beyonce, Rin, Hyorinnie,Sexy Hyorin *'Profesión': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Actriz ,MC Rapera y Compositora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11-Enero-1991 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Incheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.64cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre': B *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertainment Dramas *Dream High 2 (KBS2, 2012) Temas Para Dramas *''Who You Are To Me'' tema para Man of Honor (2011) *''I Choose To Love You'' tema para How To Love Smart 2 (2012) *Made mad tema para master's sun (2013) Programas de TV *2011: Hello Baby *2011: Heroes *2011: happy together *2011: Inmortal Song *2011:We Got Married "Pit A Pat Shake·( Es la pareja de Sungmin de Super Junior) *2012: 도전1000곡 (Desafío 1000) *2012: The Beatles Code (Season 2) *2012: Pit a Pat Shake *2012: Come To Play *2012: SNL Korea 2 *2012: KBS Musik Bank (junto al actor Lee Jang Woo y Hyuna de ' '4Minute ) *2013: MNET School Of Rock Anuncios #2010: Samsung YEPP, "Magic Drag", junto a Jang Geun Suk Curiosidades *'Grupo KPOP' : SISTAR **''SUB GRUPO K POP: ' 'SISTAR19, Dazzling Red *'''IDIOMA: INGLES(Basico) ,COREANO *Heo Young Saeng de SS501 la eligio como su tipo ideal *Dasom dijo que Hyorin tienen los mejores molares de todas la celebridades coreanas. *Es amiga cercana de Hyoyeon de Girls Generation y UEE de After School. *Fue cinta negra en Taekhondon, durante la secundaria. *El 20 de julio, Verbal Jint apareció en el quinto episodio de Mnet 'Show Me The Money'. En este episodio, Verbal Jint colabora con Min de Miss A y actuan con la canción del mismo grupo de la joven chica, "Breathe". No obstante, el rapero mostró su creatividad y habilidades de rap durante el corte. Después de la actuación, el rapero dijo al MC Eun Ji Won, "Esta es mi primera vez actuando en el escenario con un miembro de un grupo de chicas. Creo que debo colaborar con ídolos femeninos con más frecuencia." Y añadió: "La próxima vez, me gustaría llevar a cabo con Hyorin de SISTAR".Verbal Jint previamente hizo una aparición en MBC 'Real Modern Concert', donde mencionó que le gustaría trabajar con Hyorin entre otros. El rapero, también invitado, apareció en SBS E! 'Cult Two Show', junto con SISTAR, donde durante el programa, Bora dijo, "Verbal Jint oppa realmente le gusta Hyorin". Verbal Jint respondió: "Hyorin es mi cantante favorita, y realmente me gusta ella " *En su mas reciente cancion Thank you la menciona diciendo: "A Hyorin de Sistar, a quien estoy agradecido sin ninguna razón" *En el programa Weekly Ido'''l Le preguntaron al solista '''ERU Sobre su tipo ideal el declarando recientemente e hecho un Special en Jakarta con Hyorin y en realidad en ese tiempo que duro el concierto me he enamorado completaminete de ella y si me preguntan sobre tipo ideal La eligo a ella" Dejando en claro a Hyorin como su tipo ideal. * Baek Ho de NU'EST Ha declarado que le gustaría dar su primer beso con Hyorin de SISTAR. *Mir de MBLAQ es fan de ella.. * Soo Hyun de U-Kiss Declaro haber tenido sentimientos muy grandes por ella antes que hicieran el especial en" Music Back " *En Quiz to change the world le preguntaron a Changmin cual de Sistar19 escogeria , el dijo a Hyorin .Luego el y Jo Kwon sosteniendo las rosas,se pusieron detras del asiento de Hyorin, ella dudando agarro la rosa de y Changmin le pidio disculpas a Jo Kwon a lo cual el se exalto y grito (causando las risas del set ) pero lo Changmin empujo al ver la reacion de Jo Kwon *No Min Woo de Boyfriend la elegio como su miembro favorita ya que se acerca mucho a su tipo ideal de mujer y tambien la considera la mas bonita del grupo. *El solista''' K.Will recientemente ha declarado haber gustado y seguir gustando de Hyorin el se expreso diciendo " he estado enamorado de hyorin desde que hizo su debut en realidad nunca quise confesar esto ya que `pienso que seria incomodo para ella y para mi incluso ha llegado a ser mi tipo ideal " *Comparte habitacion con Bora. *Sung Min de A-JAX confeso que escogería a Hyorin para un dueto, él la admira en el sentido de la música., y también la encuentra muy linda.al igula que sus compañeros Seung Jin y Seung Yub. *El Maknae de CHAOS DuHwan la ha nombrado recientemente como su Tipo Ideal incluso declaro ser fan de ella antes de su Debut. *El Maknae Jinho de S.M The Ballad la ha nombrado varias veces como su tipo ideal de mujer. *Muchos idols la han elegido como su tipo ideal. *Es considerada la Beyonce de Korea. *En la emisión del día 20 de febrero de la '''MBC Every1 'Weekly Idol', '''el '''MC Defconn no era tímido para mostrar su afición por Hyorin '''de '''SISTAR.El fan "tío" dijo a Hyorin, "Usted se volvió más femenina. Te Quiero. ¿Quieres hacer 'We Got Married' con oppa?", dejando a Hyorin 'sin habla.'Bora contra-atacó en forma graciosa a Defconn, declarando, "Oppa, ¿por qué siempre pides a todas con usted hacer 'We Got Married' todo el tiempo?" a la que Defconn respondió: "Es porque quiero filmar con SISTAR. Yo no lo haría contigo", mostrando su devoción a Hyorin. Defconn agregó, "Si me caso con Hyorin, creo que vamos a mantener nuestra casa en orden", tratando de convencer a Hyorin, él hizo su aegyo "bbooing bbooing" *Ha Prestado su poderosa voz para la banda sonora original de la serie del drama de la MBC "Master' Sun". El 21 de agosto, Hyorin lanzó su más reciente sencillo titulado''' "Driving Me Crazy"'''. La canción que cuenta con una hermosa y triste melodía, está escrito por el compositor Ahn Yeongmin que también trabajó en la canción de Taeyeon, "I Love You" y en el de Davichi de "Don’t You Know". *El integrante Jin On de F.Cuz la ha nombrado como su tipo ideal ya que considera que tiene todas las cualidades y tambien ha aclarado que es muy bonita en persona por su parte el ex integrante de F.Cuz Lee U se ha mencionado un gran fan de ella. *Durante una entrevista el 4 de octubre en Seúl, '''Park Seo Joon '''declaró: “Hyorin y yo somos amigos cercanos. Ella tiene una personalidad energética y actitud “cool”. Incluso aunque ella es menor que yo, Hyorin se ha convertido en una amiga cercana y somos una buena combinación juntos” mientras colocaba los pulgares hacia arriba. También declaró: “Debido a que Hyorin es una cantante, ella habla mucho del mundo de los cantantes. Yo no sé mucho de la industria musical, pero escucharla hablar acerca de eso es muy divertido e interesante”. *Hyorin apareció en hip-hop de la pista "Hot Wings" de su 7o álbum "Luckynumbers". Cuando la pareja salió en la emisión del 11 de julio de KBS "Radio Cool FM's 'Hong Jin Kyung's 2 O' Clock", el DJ les preguntó, ¿No desarrollaron sentimientos por Hyomin mientras trabajan con ella?Choiza respondió con sinceridad, "Por supuesto. ¿Cómo puedes no desarrollar sentimientos cuando estás trabajando con Hyomin de Luego el DJ Hong Jin Kyung cuestiono, "Si ella te invita a salir, ¿saldrías con ella?", él sin dudarlo contestó, "Siendo realistas, No creo que ella me invite a salir. Pero no creo que haya muchos hombres en Corea que dirían "no", si Hyomin los invita a salir" Gaeko añadió, "El día de hoy llegó Hyorin a grabar, nunca he visto a Choiza llegar tan temprano al estudio de grabación, como lo hizo el día de hoy "SISTAR?" *Kyuhyun declaro gustarle mucho la voz de hyorin Categoría:Curiosidades